


The Light in the Abyss

by TribalHayabusa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalHayabusa/pseuds/TribalHayabusa
Summary: Aqua lost everything when she was chosen by the keyblade. Her family, her friends, the love of her life. But what happens when he comes back to save her from the Realm of Darkness?





	The Light in the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me :P I figured that since I do a lot of writing, I may as well try and get some feedback on it. Please enjoy.

 

_"No matter what happens; Don't forget about me..."_

 

A sentence. That's all I remember as I fall through the darkness.

Vivid, Meaningful, Full of emotion. And yet I remember nothing else. How I got here or who I am. It all eludes me like a hunter stalking their prey.

My sky blue eyes flutter open. At first I thought that I was in a pitch black room but I was quickly proven wrong as my eyes scanned over my body. Darkness was everywhere, part of every single sense and yet my body was clear as day.

What I was wearing puzzled me just as much as my missing memories. I could only describe it as something similar to a wizards robe. I was clad in a black robe, a yellow eagle emblazoned on the chest. My hands wearing gloves of a similar colour with yellow lines going up both sides of my wrists. Finally I was wearing combat boots. A weird fashion choice, however weird that sounds since I'm describing myself.

My mind turned back to the now. Who am I? More importantly, where am I?

The space I was in was devoid of everything. Life, Light, Elements. I was in a space between dimensions, alone, like it was my own personal bubble in reality. The silence was maddening. The darkness bored into me like a persons gaze. Unseeable yet always there. I wanted it to end. I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, that wasn't here. Somewhere full of light and life.

And then it happened.

Light engulfed my senses for the briefest of moments. Wrapping me in a cocoon of safety and blinding me completely. Moments later I was looking at a star filled sky, bathed in an ethereal glow. I felt a gentle breeze on my cheek followed by the sound of sea water filling my ears. It was as if the universe had heard my pleas for freedom and had delivered me to a place fitting my criteria. Light, Elements.. But no life.

At least until I looked to my right.

It was evident now that I was laying on a stoneless, sandy beach. Ahead of me was lush foliage native to a tropical island, a sturdy shack and an equally sturdy bridge connecting the island I was on to another, much smaller, island with a palm tree practically bent and stretching across nearly the entirety of its surface. But it wasn't the surroundings that transfixed my gaze.

It was her.

Near the supports for the bridge, also laying in the sand was... A girl.

Her hair was the colour of the ocean, a deep blue that shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes were an equal shade of blue and her petal pink lips were curved in the shape of a smile. Suddenly, tiny balls of light fell from the sky, dissipating on the floor in the same spots every single time.

She looked like a fallen angel, wingless and beautiful just laying there on the sand. immediately my mind went back to the sentence I heard. The one I keep hearing ever since I awoke in the shadows. 

Could it be?

The very moment I asked myself that question the world began to evaporate, letting the same darkness from before into the space.

I wanted to move, to call out to her. But it was all in vain as seconds later I was falling through the darkness again, the beach now fading sparks in the pitch around me. My eyes began to grow heavy, my eye lids drooping. My mind travelling at a hundred miles an hour screeches to stop as one word pops into my head. A name..

"Aqua..."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
